1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrocautery instrument, and, in particular, to a disposable-type electrocautery instrument for endoscopic therapy.
2. Related Art
In recent years, surgical operations is moving toward the minimally invasive surgery (MIS) which allows smaller operative trauma during operations. Compared to conventional techniques, the MIS has features such as a small operative cut, a small operative trauma, fast recovery, and less pain.
Taking the endoscopic MIS as an example, various long-handled instruments are adopted during the surgical operations in order for the surgeon to perform cutting, trimming, clamping, and other actions in a small room, wherein the electrosurgical units (ESU) are used with minimally invasive electrocautery instruments such as scissors and a clamp. The tips of the electrocautery instruments discharge high-frequency electrical currents to surgical portions such as blood vessels, muscles, or tissues to perform surgical treatments such as electrocautery cutting, burning to stop bleeding, stripping, clipping, stitching up, knotting, or trimming.
In consideration of hygiene and safety, electrocautery instruments are disposable like traditional needles, that is to say, they are designed to be used once and then abandoned. However, in the current market, the electrocautery instruments for the endoscopic MIS have too many components and parts, which causing inconvenience in assembly and demanding a lot of manufacturing modules. In other words, having too many components and parts means that many manufacturing modules are required, assembling procedures are complicated, and automated production is in low level, which consequently leading to a high manufacturing cost and complicated assembly.
In view of the foregoing, industries in the related fields aim to solve the problems of the high manufacturing cost and the complicated assembly.